undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grumpiest Frisk (reluctantly-determined)
"Next time you want to take a nap, do it in dirt. It's warmer." - Frisk Frisk (http://reluctantly-determined.tumblr.com/) is a human child that had fallen into the underground. But they certainly don’t remember it. As far as they’re concerned, they took a nap one day in Toriel’s house within the Ruins, and the next they woke up in a new house on the surface! Biography Frisk has little recollection of what their endeavors had been through the Underground, and even less so of what their life might’ve been like on the surface. After the barrier between the Underground and the surface had been broken, Frisk fell unconscious for nearly a week. When they had finally awoken, the only person they still recognized was Toriel, whom they currently live with. It was agreed amongst their friends that they would all continue to visit Frisk, hoping that little by little memories could start to resurface. Often times they wander back to the Underground. Interacting with places and people they think ''they don’t know, but all bear an eerie familiarity to them. If Frisk tries to think too much about it, they’ll sometimes cause themselves to black out, and forget what they were even doing. So despite WANTING to know- they’ll try to ignore curiosity where they can, and force themselves to stay in the moment. Personality Frisk in most situations will be very forward and upfront with what they want or are confused about. Unless incredibly flustered- they won’t dance around problems or issues that need to be addressed. They also will show genuine concern if someone is hurt or in trouble, though they can struggle sometimes with the best way of expressing it. If people show them kindness, they will be thankful and appreciative of it. They just won’t say it out loud. Because of their general bluntness, Frisk also isn’t afraid of holding back rude comments or insults. They’ll try to restrain themselves if you’re someone they deeply care about, but if you make a mess out of something, they won’t hold back in sassing you for it. It’s a deep irony in that sense that if THEY mess something up, they’ll do everything in their power to suppress or avoid acknowledging their mistakes. In Battle Frisk will only fight with words. If they can, they’ll usually escape from battles entirely. It’s only when somebody absolutely pushes their buttons that they’ll give in and fight back in some sort of non-harmful way. Relationships Toriel '''Strictly refers to as ‘mom’. '''They currently live with her and are homeschooled by her on the surface. Frisk will usually leave the house during the days Toriel is teaching public classes, but always tries to be home by dinner. If they can actually remember the days that all their friends are visiting, they try to stay out for longer. Papyrus '''The one they can' barely say no to.' '''Frisk believes the first time they had met was on the surface when he brought over one of many horrific spaghetti dinners. Despite their hatred of his cooking, they genuinely cherish his friendship, and will try to pretend that they remember their endeavors with him in the past for the sake of making him feel better. Sans '''Prank rival.' Frisk believes the first time they met was somewhere in Grillby’s. They become easily agitated from his puns and practical jokes, and will always counter them to the best of their ability. In situations that are actually serious, Frisk finds his company to be just as reassuring as mom’s to have around. Undyne The aunt they like the least.' '''Frisk does not remember their first encounter, and only will interact with her out of Papyrus’ wishes. They do not remember that they genuinely befriended Undyne, and always have a sense of dread when they see her ever holding a spear. Alphys '''The one that’s okay.' Frisk believes the first time they met was literally as a house doctor for them on the surface. Like Undyne, they don’t remember much of the friendship they had formed with Alphys, and currently find her awkward to be around. Frisk also doesn’t get why she makes such a big deal of “anime”. Asgore The other ‘mom’. Frisk believes the first time they saw him was out watering something on mom’s lawn. Other than that they’ve interacted with him very little. They seem even less motivated to approach him with the fact that he and Undyne tend to chat a lot. Flowey I̻̯̳̞̫̖̖̣͢ͅ ̷̛̲̬d͏̲͈o̹͖̥̹͢n̰̼̖'̮̭̪̻͘͡t҉̦͕͎̬͖͔̲ͅ ̵̧̢̻̗̘̖̰̘͈̖l̯̰͎̭͔̭͈̲͝͝i̵̞̰̫̜͍̣̼̱k̛͓͘ḛ̰́ ̞f͇̜l̖͉̥̼̠̫ǫ̗̣̟̰̼̺̣w̬͓͓̤͢͟͞ḙ̷̛̘r̡̡͕̖͓͚̰̦̘͙ͅś̰''' Charlie '''Another kid. Frisk finds him irritatingly invasive, but at the same time tolerable to be around. They despise how much he idealizes Undyne, and they won’t shy away from the idea of ditching him when he starts to talk to much. Dr Gaster The one that won’t stop being nice.' '''Frisk thinks they first met Gaster in the underground, but they don’t know where at. They just remember getting a doughnut from him, and became compelled to find him again. Currently Frisk is stuck in a time bubble after an incident at his house, and awaits the time that they’re unfrozen to finally ask why he gave said doughnut. Doggo '''The one that makes' them flustered. '''Frisk doesn’t remember meeting him in the past, but they do know that they’ve fled from embarrassment in the present. He is the first dog Frisk think’s they’ve successfully pet, and they hope from this that they’ll work up determination to pet any dog or cat they see in the future. Trivia * Frisk has a deeply rooted love of pets and animals, but they’re filled with anxiety whenever trying to approach them. They feel like if they try to interact with one that they’ll mess up somehow and make it upset. * Frisk at the moment has completely forgotten about ever interacting/battling with Mettaton. When they see him on TV though, they feel strangely compelled to strike a pose… * On top of forgetting most of their past in the current timeline, Frisk has horrific nightmares of one other timeline that they were supposedly in. Lately, they’ve been seeing visions of things that didn’t happen in either timeline- and it’s getting harder and harder to tell any of them apart. * Frisk will cling onto the clothing of those they’re close to if they’re distressed or upset. * Frisk thinks spider doughnuts are okay * Frisk seems to only wear one shirt, even if Toriel has bought them more * This Frisk has no particular gender, and for the most part they don't care. If you refer to them in a rude way though, they'll insist that "I'm not a boy or girl, I'm a '''me. >:I" * Frisk does not remember their true age, but it's roughly in the ballpark of 9-12 :P Artwork Revenge of the snowball.png|This is snow problem. Reprise of the doughnut.png|Frisk follows after the mysterious donut giver Pet achieved.png|Pet capacity has reached 5%, finally. Attempting-to-act.gif|Almooooost there... how's-this-okay.gif|I'm sure everything's just fine the mountain.png|Voices from Mt. Ebott sorry.png|Sorry I'm a butt sans legs.png|Sweepin' Sans right off his feet Category:Official Characters Category:Humans